In the field of fixed type disc brake calipers, intended in particular for use in the motorcycle sector, the known embodiments provide a caliper body as two half-bodies separate from each other and connected by connecting screws which firmly secure the first half-body to the second half-body.
Furthermore, said caliper body is provided with attachment means which permit the connection of the caliper body to the support, and are disposed at lugs protruding from the caliper body itself.
However, the calipers produced according to the prior art are often too bulky and often unaesthetic, since they project too much from the support, especially in the case of calipers intended for motorcycle use.
A need was therefore felt to produce a caliper body that can be associated with a support, for example the fork of a motorcycle, and which is reduced in overall dimensions and reliable in use.
The problem underlying the present invention is that of devising a disc brake caliper which has structural and functional characteristics such as to fulfil the aforesaid requirements and at the same time to remedy the drawbacks mentioned with reference to the prior art.